Dare
by orangesky27
Summary: Berkumpul dengan anak-anak cewek bukanlah hal bijak. Naruto seharusnya tahu sejak awal. Ia seharusnya tidur saja di UKS dan membolos kelas alih-alih ikut bermain truth or dare yang menuntunnya pada petaka. Ya, petaka. Membuat dan memberikan cokelat kepada mantan pacar demi memenuhi tuntutan dare adalah petaka! ModernAU. FemNaru. #ValentineFI2020


_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. _

_Modern AU! _  
_Mainstream ideas. FemNaru. _

* * *

Segalanya berawal dari sini.

Eh, bukan, tapi dari sana—dari sebuah gazebo yang sedang dipenuhi oleh kumpulan cewek senior, para siswi kelas tiga yang otaknya sedang terbakar akibat rangkaian ujian yang menanti.

Depresi menjelang ujian akhir adalah hal lumrah. Hampir semua anak kelas tiga merasakannya, apalagi kalau sudah diingatkan dengan tes masuk perguruan tinggi yang tingkat kesulitannya tidak manusiawi. Kepala mereka berasap. Semuanya lelah dengan rutinitas belajar, belajar, dan belajar sehingga mereka memerlukan obat penawar untuk membuat mereka kembali segar.

Obat tersebut adalah menggosipkan cowok-cowok keren dan kisah asmara! Tentu saja. Mereka perempuan, masih remaja, dan bebas. Di usia mereka ini, topik yang paling menarik adalah topik mengenai cinta. Keadaan ini berlaku juga untuk Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, dan ... Naruto.

"Ugh, aku pergi," ujar si cewek berambut pirang dengan dua kuciran di kepalanya.

Pernyataan di atas mungkin bisa sedikit diralat karena kelihatannya Naruto sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan teman-teman perempuannya ini. Alih-alih kelihatan antusias, ia malah tampak sengsara.

"Tidak boleh seperti itu, Naru. Kau sudah bergabung di sini! Ikutlah main," ungkap seorang perempuan berambut pirang pucat, Yamanaka Ino. Ia menepuk kursi di sebelahnya, meminta Naruto duduk kembali. Ketika tidak ada respon yang berarti, ia tersenyum remeh. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Oh ... jangan-jangan kau takut? Cemen sekali..."

Naruto tidak pernah tahan ketika diejek. Sudut matanya berkedut.

"Sejak tadi kalian hanya membicarakan anak ayam itu. Aku tidak ingin terlibat."

"Kami sudah selesai bergosip. Sekarang waktunya main!" timpal Tenten. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum yang membuat Naruto merinding. "Kau sudah tidak mau menganggap kami temanmu?"

"Kalian bisa main sendiri."

Keputusan Naruto sudah mutlak kalau saja Sakura dan kawan-kawan tidak memunculkan kartu as mereka.

Kartu itu berupa ... permohonan yang diucapkan oleh Hinata, anak perempuan paling kalem, polos, manis, dan baik bagai malaikat di antara empat perempuan bermulut pedas.

"N-naru-san, permainannya akan lebih seru kalau kau i-ikut," ujarnya terbata. Semburat kemerahan menghiasi pipinya.

Melihat Hinata dengan _puppy eyes _dan wajah bersemu membuat pertahanan diri Naruto luntur. Ia menarik napas dalam dan mengembuskannya keras-keras sebelum kembali duduk di kursi yang tadi ditepuk oleh Ino.

"Menang! Kalian menang!" seru Naruto sengsara. Ia menyembunyikan wajah di antara lengan yang menelungkup di atas meja. Gelak tawa ringan dan suara tepuk tangan hinggap di telinganya. Naruto mengerling dari sela jemari, matanya menatap lurus Ino dan Sakura, memperingatinya. "Jangan macam-macam."

Senyum _manis _di bibir kedua temannya terlihat berbahaya. Naruto terlambat menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada dalam posisi gawat darurat.

**oOo**

Terkutuklah Hari Valentine. Terukutuklah tanggal 14 Februari.

Permainan _truth or dare _sudah terdengar berbahaya. Naruto tidak perlu tema Hari Valentine di permainan ini.

Di hari-hari sebelumnya, Naruto terkenal dengan keberuntungannya yang tinggi. Tapi, sejak memasuki kelas tiga, keberuntungannya terjun bebas, membuatnya hampir selalu dirundung kesialan. Apakah semua ini dikarenakan sang kakak, Namikaze Kurama, yang menyumpaihi kesialannya di kelas tiga karena dulu ia menertawai kegagalannya untuk masuk perguruan tinggi?

Apa pun itu penyebabnya, tingkat kesialan Naruto menjadi cukup meningkat. Tema Valentine di permainan yang amat riskan ini sudah pasti akan membuahkan nasib buruk untuknya.

Naruto berdoa, berharap agar Sang Kuasa masih mengasihinya.

Tapi, sepertinya, dosa yang ia lakukan lebih banyak daripada kebaikan yang ia perbuat.

Putaran botol minuman di meja itu menghadap tepat ke arahnya.

Naruto mematung, menatap horor botol air mineral yang menghadap lurus ke arahnya. Di masing-masing sisi Naruto, Ino dan Sakura telah menahan seringaian puas mereka.

"Jadi..." Sakura mengalunkan suaranya. Ia menopang pipi dengan sebelah tangannya selagi menatap Naruto lurus-lurus. "_Truth or dare?_"

Naruto mengerling, ia menatap was-was Sakura.

"Apakah aku bisa mengganti _dare _setelah mendengar pertanyaan _truth?_"

"Seharusnya tidak boleh. Tapi, kami sedang baik hati."

Kalimat Tenten tidak menenangkan Naruto.

Sungguh, sekarang ia merasa seperti seekor tikus yang sedang dikelilingi empat—oh, tiga—ekor serigala buas. Pengecualian untuk Hinata tentunya, ia adalah malaikat!

Naruto memutuskan pilihannya.

"Kalau begitu _truth._"

Senyum Ino melebar. Ia menepukkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Baik. Jadi, ini pertanyaannya." Suara Ino terlampau antusias. Naruto merasakan dingin merambat melalui tulang punggungnya. "Namikaze Naruto, dulu selama kau berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke, seberapa jauh kalian bersentuhan—"

"_Dare. _Aku pilih _dare!_"

"Wah, kau _blushing!_ Kalian pasti sudah melakukan yang tidak-tidak."

"Apa kaitan Valentine dengan pertanyaan itu?!" seru Naruto dongkol.

Sakura dengan tenangnya berujar, "Valentine berasosiasi dengan dunia asmara. Dunia asmara berkaitan dengan cinta—yang salah satunya berjenis _passionate, _cinta yang melibatkan kontak fisik." Naruto kelihatan ingin menyelanya, tapi Sakura segera menambahkan, "Aku membacanya di buku pengantar Psikologi. Ucapanku bukan omong kosong."

Orang cerdas selalu berargumen mengggunakan data. Naruto terlalu malas untuk memverifikasi data itu hanya untuk menyanggah Sakura.

Ia menahan ekspresi masam.

"_Dare," _ulangnya.

Saat itu, senyum iblis Sakura pun terbit.

"Namikaze Naruto, kau harus ikut kami membuat cokelat sore nanti dan besoknya memberikan cokelat buatan rumah itu kepada Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura sudah cukup mengenal Naruto untuk tahu bahwa Naruto menolak tantangannya. Oleh karena itu, ia sudah mengantisipasi.

Dibukanya folder foto di poselnya. Sakura memperlihatkan beberapa foto Naruto yang sedang bermain _timezone _dengan seragam sekolah, kumpulan bukti valid yang menandakan bahwa ia bolos sekolah.

"Aku akan mengirimkannya pada Kushina-san..."

Melaporkan _kenakalan _Naruto pada ibunya akan menyebabkan tiga hal. Pertama, terjadinya ceramah panjang. Kedua, dipotongnya jumlah uang saku Naruto. Ketiga, munculnya larangan untuk makan ramen selama sebulan penuh.

Seolah dua hal pertama belum cukup berat, Naruto juga dijauhkan dari ramen.

Naruto sudah pasti harus mencegahnya!

"Kau menerima tantangannya?"

Naruto memberengut.

"Sakura-chan, kau _evil!_"

Sakura kelihatan sangat bahagia sampai lupa membalas ucapan Naruto. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala sang cewek pirang.

"Kita akan membuat cokelat terbaik!"

Saat itu, Naruto menyesal tidak menghabiskan waktu istirahat di UKS untuk tidur.

**oOo**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Kegiatan belajar mengajar diakhiri.

Naruto selalu senang mendengarnya. Bel pulang sekolah berdentang bagaikan alarm kebebasan. Selama ini, Naruto selalu bersuka cita begitu mendengar dentangan suara bel tersebut.

Kecuali hari ini, tanggal 14 Februari.

Naruto ingin pergi dan pulang. Ia sebenarnya bisa menyusup dengan mudah kalau saja Ino tidak mengawasinya dengan awas sejak pagi tadi.

Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten tidak sekelas dengan Naruto. Hanya Ino seorang yang berada di kelas yang sama dengannya. Awalnya, Naruto mengira ia bisa menyusup pergi. Tapi, ketajaman mata Ino seolah meningkat berkali-kali lipat ketika mengawasi Naruto. Gerak tubuhnya juga kelihatan lebih sigap, tampak siap sedia menahan Naruto yang ingin lari.

Buktinya adalah sekarang. Ino sudah berdiri di samping meja Naruto sebelum Naruto sempat berkedip.

"Kau akan memberikannya, 'kan?" tanya Ino memastikan.

Naruto ingin menggeleng. Senyuman mengerikan di wajah sang kawan membuatnya urung.

"Dia tidak langsung pulang karena menghadiri _prep school. _Biasanya dia akan ke mini market dulu untuk membeli onigiri." Naruto menjelaskan rutinitas Sasuke dengan begitu mudah. "Aku akan menemuinya, memberikan cokelat sialan ini, dan pulang."

"Aku akan mengikutimu sampai kau benar-benar bertemu dengannya."

Naruto menahan gemas. Ia membereskan peralatan tulisnya dan berdiri. Tas sekolah itu tersampir di sebelah bahunya.

"Kau sangat bersikeras."

"Mm-hm, bayarannya setimpal."

Naruto menoleh. Ia menyipitkan mata.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Ino tentu saja menggeleng. Lengan Naruto segera digandeng selagi ia berjalan keluar kelas. Sakura dan yang lain telah menunggu mereka di gerbang sekolah. Kesempatan Naruto untuk kabur pun kian menipis. Ia mengembuskan napas pelan dan berusaha untuk menerima nasibnya.

Selama perjalanan, mereka—kecuali Naruto—mengobrolkan berbagai hal. Namun, berbeda dari kemarin, mereka tidak mengungkit-ungkit masalah Sasuke ataupun Naruto. Topik bahasan mereka sama sekali tidak menganggu Naruto.

Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti Naruto nyaman-nyaman saja. Mentalnya sudah tidak karuan karena harus menemui Sasuke.

Sasuke yang itu—laki-laki yang memutuskannya setelah mereka bertengkar.

Laki-laki yang _membuangnya. _

Ugh, mau ditaruh di mana gengsi Naruto nanti? Siapa juga orang yang bakal memberikan cokelat kepada mantan pacar yang sudah memutuskannya?

Ingin sekali menguburkan wajah ke dalam tanah.

Mereka telah sampai di mini market tujuan ketika pertahanan baja Naruto goyah. Menarik ujung jaket musim dingin Sakura, Naruto memasang ekspresi memelas.

"Sakura-chan..."

Dari balik kaca, Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke yang sedang membayar benda yang dibelinya. Sakura dan yang lain memperhatikan hal yang sama.

Ekspresi memelas Naruto tidak berefek pada Sakura. Ia membalikkan tubuh Naruto untuk menghadap ke arah mini market dan mendorong pelan kedua bahunya.

"Demi menghindari murka Kushina-san."

Naruto mengusap wajah dengan frustrasi. Ia menoleh, kembali meminta keringanan.

_Aku sudah ikut membuat cokelat, jadi aku tidak perlu memberikan ini padanya. _

Seperti itulah sorot memelas di mata Naruto.

Sakura tidak terpengaruh sama sekali.

Di dalam mini market sana, Sasuke sudah selesai membayar barang yang dibelinya. Ia hendak keluar.

Naruto kembali didorong dari belakang agar mau berjalan. Tepat ketika pintu mini market terbuka dan Sasuke keluar dari sana, Ino melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke seraya berseru, "Sasuke-kun! Naru mencarimu!"

Detik selanjutnya, teman-teman perempuan Naruto sudah menghilang, meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri kaku di dekat jalan dengan sekantung cokelat di genggamannya.

Kedua kaki Naruto serasa dipaku di sana. Ia tidak bisa bergerak barang sedikit pun. Degup jantungnya—_tidak_, _tidak_ _mungkin_—bertalu-talu.

Naruto mematung. Ia tak mengetahui penyebab kegugupannya sampai ia menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menghampirinya.

Laki-laki itu berdiri di depannya, menjulang seperti biasa. Ia mengenakan jaket musim dingin dengan syal hangat yang membalut leher. Melihat Sasuke memang benar-benar membuat Naruto beku. Entah karena akhir buruk hubungan mereka atau memang karena musim dingin ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Saat itu, Naruto hanya mengenakan jaket dan sepatu _boots _pendek. Embusan angin cukup membuatnya menggigil.

Melihat Sasuke yang kelihatan hangat terasa sangat tidak adil.

Seragam sekolah seharusnya membolehkan perempuan memakai celana panjang di musim dingin. Naruto sedang merutuki fakta ini ketika suara rendah Sasuke menginterupsinya.

"Ada apa?"

Enam bulan sudah sejak Naruto mendengar suara Sasuke dari dekat. Rasanya sudah sangat lama.

_Tidak adil. _

Dia sama sekali tidak berubah.

_Tidak adil. _

Naruto masih belum mendongak ataupun sekadar menatap mata Sasuke. Ia menghindarinya, berusaha agar manik mata mereka tidak bertemu.

Tanpa memandang laki-laki itu secara langsung, Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dan memaksanya menerima sekantung cokelat yang tadi ia genggam.

"Untukmu," tandas Naruto cepat. Ia segera melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke dan memalingkan wajah. "_Dare_. Aku terkena _dare_. Kau bisa membuangnya."

Setelah itu, Naruto berjalan menjauh.

Ia benar-benar berjalan menjauh kalau saja lengannya tidak ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau membuatkanku cokelat."

Naruto menahan emosinya dalam-dalam. Ia masih menolak untuk kembali menghadap Sasuke.

"_It was dare._ Nasibku buruk."

"Kau tidak bisa memasak dan kau membuatkanku cokelat?"

Kesabaran Naruto mulai menipis. Ia sedikit menghentakkan lengannya agar cengkeraman Sasuke terlepas, tapi sayangnya Sasuke tak berniat melepasnya.

"Sudah kukatakan, buang saja kalau kau tidak mau."

"Kenapa harus kubuang? Masakanmu lebih baik kuawetkan dan kujadikan pajangan. Bagaimanapun juga, kau hanya memasak setahun sekali."

_Sama sekali tidak berubah. _

_Tidak adil. _

Naruto tidak menyanggahnya. Ia terdiam sesaat dan dengan pelan berkata, "Lepaskan tanganku. Aku ingin pulang."

Alih-alih mengenyahkan tangannya, Sasuke malah jadi menggenggam telapak tangan Naruto. Ia tidak memedulikan keterkejutan perempuan itu.

"_Geez. _Kau membeku," ujar Sasuke datar. Ia berjalan menghadap Naruto dan mengalihkan beberapa butir salju yang jatuh di surai pirangnya. Genggaman tangan dilepaskan. Sasuke melepas syal hangat yang dipakainya sebelum kemudian melingkarkannya di leher Naruto, membuat dagu dan bibir Naruto tenggelam oleh syal tersebut. "Mereka bilang orang bodoh tidak akan sakit. Tapi, kalau kedinginan kau tetap harus memakai pakaian yang lebih hangat."

Naruto mungkin memang membeku. Ia tidak bergerak barang sedikit pun sejak tadi. Setidaknya sampai Sasuke kembali menggenggam telapak tangannya dan menariknya untuk berjalan.

"Kuantarkan pulang," kata Sasuke.

Barulah ketika berjalan, Naruto berekasi. Ia berhenti melangkah dan melepaskan telapak tangan yang terasa hangat dalam genggamannya itu. Syal di lehernya segera diuraikan. Ia berujar, "Aku bisa pulang sendiri," dan hendak melepaskan syal itu untuk dikembalikan pada Sasuke.

Gerakan tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke.

Sikap tersebut membuat suasana di antara mereka berubah. Ketegangan merayap di udara. Naruto terpaku sesaat sebelum kembali mencoba mengenyahkan pegangan Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang, aku—"

"_You've_ _been avoiding me like crazy._" Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto. Ia menatapnya lurus, menunggu safir itu mau menatapnya balik. "Sejak semester lalu. Enam bulan."

Kalimat Sasuke cukup mematik entah apa di diri Naruto. Setelah mati-matian menghindari kontak mata, tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendapat dorongan untuk menghadapi Sasuke secara langsung. Ia hendak membentak dan mengutarakan semua keresahannya selama ini ketika seluruh kalimat itu seolah tersangkut di tenggorokan.

Mata obsidian itu selalu membungkamnya. Naruto seharusnya tahu.

Pada akhirnya, yang terdengar hanyalah suara pelan ketika ia berucap, "Kau memutuskanku. Kita sudah selesai. Memangnya, apa yang kauharapkan?"

"Siapa yang memutuskanmu?" balas Sasuke. Ia menurunkan tangan Naruto yang masih mencengkeram syalnya. "Kita memang bertengkar. Aku berkata agar kita mendinginkan kepala, memikirkan jalan keluarnya."

Naruto mengerutkan dahi, tidak percaya.

"Tidak. Kau bilang sendiri '_we need break'_ dan kau menghilang selama seminggu."

"Aku dan Itachi ke Kyoto karena kakek kami sakit."

Naruto mengerjap. Ia ingin mempercayai ucapan itu. Namun, detik berikutnya, ia berkata, "Pertengkaran waktu itu tidak akan selesai. Kau memaksaku ikut kuliah di tempat yang sama denganmu. Kau menggunakanku hanya agar kau terhindar dari para perempuan yang menggemarimu."

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang mengerjap. Di depannya, hidung Naruto mulai memerah. Mata safirnya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak akan bisa kuliah di tempat yang sama denganmu karena aku bodoh! Tidak sepertimu yang selalu mendapatkan peringkat pertama di hampir segala mata pelajaran. Mana mungkin aku bisa mengikutimu ke Tokyo University? L-lalu, perempuan-perempuan itu juga, mereka merundungku! Bukan berarti aku tidak bisa membela diri. Aku menghindarinya dan melindungi diriku sendiri. Tapi, mereka malah menargetkan teman-teman di klub voli, menyebarkan kontak mereka dan merundung mereka lewat daring. Kelakuan mereka semua—" Naruto tiba-tiba sudah terisak sesenggukan. "—aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana! Kau langsung menghilang. Aku bukan orang tak tahu diri yang terus-menerus mengejar orang yang sudah tidak ingin berhubungan denganku."

Beberapa detik lalu, Naruto bersikap tidak peduli dan sok tegar. Sekarang, ia sudah menangis sesenggukan dengan ingus yang mengancam keluar dari hidungnya. Punggung tangan Naruto mengusap matanya secara bergantian, mencoba menghentikan air mata yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Sesekali ia menarik napas dalam, menahan agar cairan di hidungnya tidak merembes ke mana-mana.

Bagaimana bisa dulu Sasuke menganggap Naruto manis dengan segala kelakuan itu?

_Kenapa juga aku menyukainya? _

Sasuke tidak tahu, sungguh.

Naruto sangat tidak feminin. Ia serampangan dan tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk menjadi 'perempuan'. Tapi, tetap saja, Sasuke...

Sebuah sapu tangan telah hinggap di hidung Naruto.

"Jangan menangis, kau kelihatan jelek."

Naruto mengerling, isak tangisnya berhenti. Ia menatap Sasuke dan sapu tangan yang hinggap di hidungnya. Sapu tangan tersebut segera disambar. Naruto membersit hidungnya dan menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipi. Selagi melakukannya, ia bergumam, "_Jerk_."

Olokan semacam itu sudah menjadi panggilan sehari-hari Sasuke dari Naruto, jadi ia sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu. Alih-alih terganggu, Sasuke malah merasa lebih tenang karena Naruto tidak lagi diam. Diamnya Naruto menandakan hal buruk. Sasuke tidak menyukainya.

Ketika Naruto telah menguasai dirinya lagi, Sasuke kembali mengajaknya berjalan. Sapu tangan Sasuke masih berada di genggaman Naruto. Mereka berjalan bersisian dengan Naruto yang memalingkan wajah dari Sasuke. Kali ini, telapak tangan Naruto menggenggam erat sapu tangan itu hingga Sasuke tak bisa lagi untuk kembali menggandeng tangannya. Perjalanan mereka ke stasiun diisi oleh kesunyian. Hanya suara langkah kaki di jalan raya berlapis salju yang terdengar. Di antara keduanya, tidak ada yang berinisiasi untuk berbicara.

Keadaan ini berlangsung hingga suara dalam Sasuke kembali terdengar.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku kalau orang-orang itu mengganggumu?"

Naruto mengerjap. Genggaman tangannya di sapu tangan pun mengerat.

"Karena aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri," balas Naruto pelan. "Selain itu, kau sedang sibuk menyiapkan tes masuk perguruan tinggi. Mana mungkin aku mengganggumu dengan kerusuhan kecil mereka."

Sekarang, Sasuke ingat alasannya menyukai seorang Namikaze Naruto.

Pemahamannya pada orang lain, kepeduliannya, dan segala kebaikan yang membuatnya terlalu naif sehingga ia tampak ceroboh.

Sasuke mengerling, menatap sosok berambut pirang di sampingnya. Surai keemasan itu terlihat mencolok dari putihnya salju. Kedua pipinya sedikit merona merah akibat udara dingin. Naruto tengah mengatupkan mulut dan memalingkan wajah dari Sasuke, tak menyadari sepasang obsidian yang sedang mengamatinya dari dekat.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. Wajahnya sedikit terasa panas.  
"Aku tidak tahu kau merasa terganggu dengan semua itu. Aku minta maaf."

Kata maaf dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah kemustahilan. Sasuke jarang meminta maaf.

_Dia tidak pernah minta maaf! _

"Ayahmu memintaku menyemangatimu agar kau mau berusaha masuk di universitas yang bagus." Sasuke kembali berkata-kata. "Berada di satu kampus yang sama denganmu juga bukan hal buruk. Jadi, aku memintamu agar kuliah di kampus yang sama denganku."

Sasuke memberi jeda sesaat. Ia kemudian menghela napas keras-keras.

"Untuk perundungan itu, kau harusnya memberi tahuku, Bodoh." Nada suara Sasuke kentara sekali terdengar jengkel. "Kau tidak kujadikan tameng untuk melindungi diri dari mereka. Aku bisa mengatasi mereka sendiri. Tindakan gila mereka sudah tidak berpengaruh untukku."

Dengan ini, secara tidak langsung Sasuke telah menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman.

Naruto mengerjap. Degup jantungnya kembali berulah.

"Mana kutahu kau mau mendengar keluhanku."

"Kau mengeluh hampir setiap detik. Aku sudah terbiasa."

Sudut mata Naruto berkedut. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke dan hendak memprotes ketika melihatnya tengah memakan cokelat pemberian Naruto.

"Rasanya sedikit pahit."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Karena katamu kau tidak suka makanan manis."

"Oh, jadi kau masih mengingatnya?"

Naruto merengut masam. "Mana mungkin aku lupa."

Mereka kini telah sampai di stasiun dan tengah menunggu kedatangan kereta. Sasuke masih memakan cokelat pemberian Naruto, memakannya tanpa memedulikan sorot bertanya-tanya di mata Naruto. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia memasukan kantung berisi cokelat itu ke dalam sakunya dan berucap, "Rasanya tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan." Ia menoleh, menatap Naruto dengan tenang. "Kau harus membuatnya lagi untukku."

Semburat merah merayapi pipi Naruto. Ia mendengkus dan memalingkan wajah.

"Kau sudah mendapat banyak cokelat setiap hari valentine. Untuk apa juga aku harus membuatnya."

Saat itu, kereta yang dinanti Naruto telah datang. Naruto hendak beranjak dan memasuki kereta ketika merasakan genggaman tangan Sasuke di telapak tangan kirinya. Sasuke ikut berjalan memasuki kereta. Naruto menatap bingung pintu kereta yang mulai tertutup. Ia mengerling pada tautan tangan mereka sebelum mendongak untuk menatap Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Gerbong kereta yang ditumpangi mereka cukup penuh karena saat itu merupakan jam pulang kerja. Mereka berdua berdiri bersisian dengan sebelah tangan Sasuke berpegangan pada gantungan besi di langit-langit kereta sedangkan tangan yang satunya menggenggam tangan Naruto.

Kereta pun berjalan—dengan Sasuke yang masih menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau ikut kerata ini? Kereta yang biasa kautumpangi datang setelahnya."

"Aku ingin ke rumahmu."

Naruto mengerjap. Ia melebarkan mata, terkejut.

"Ha? Untuk apa?" Naruto kemudian mengangkat tangannya yang bertautan dengan Sasuke. "Apa pula ini?"

Sasuke menoleh dan sedikit menunduk, menatap Naruto dari dekat.

"Apakah aku tidak boleh mengunjungi rumah dan menggandeng tangan pacarku sendiri?"

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Naruto untuk benar-benar mengerti. Semburat merah di kedua pipinya kembali.

"S-sejak kapan aku jadi pacarmu?! Hubungan itu sudah selesai!"

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya selesai. Kalapun iya..." Sasuke menepuk saku jaketnya. "Kau kembali menyatakan perasaanmu dengan memberiku cokelat di hari valentine. Cewek-cewek selalu melakukan ini ketika menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Jadi, sekarang, aku menerima perasaanmu. Artinya, kita _balikan_ dan kau adalah pacarku."

_Memberi cokelat pada laki-laki sama artinya dengan menembaknya? _

Naruto merasakan wajahnya semakin menghangat. Ia memalingkan wajah dari Sasuke, tapi tidak memprotes ketika Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

Selama berjalan menuju rumah, Naruto menyumpah dan mengumpati tantangan yang diberikan Sakura dan Ino.

_Sialan, mereka berdua. Sialan. Sialan. Sialan._

Tautan tangan mereka terurai ketika Naruto membuka pintu rumah. Sasuke mengekori Naruto ke ruang tamu. Kehadiran keduanya ditangkap oleh kakak laki-laki Naruto, Namikaze Kurama—Kurama yang tampak selalu tidak menyukai Sasuke.

Tapi, ketika Naruto pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman dan makanan, Kurama menghampiri Sasuke.

Dengan lugasnya, Kurama berkomentar, "_Took you long enough to finally made up with my sister._"

Sasuke hanya menatap Kurama. Ia belum sempat membalas ucapannya ketika Kurama melambaikan tangan dan berjalan ke lantai dua selagi meminum kopi dari gelas yang dipegangnya.

"Kau akan mati di tanganku kalau membuatnya menderita lagi."

Naruto kembali di ruang tamu dengan berbagai camilan dan minuman. Ia meneriaki Kurama untuk tidak mengganggu mereka selagi Kurama berjalan ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Ketika sampai di dalam kamar, Kurama mengambil ponselnya dan mulai mengetikkan pesan untuk nama kontak bernama Sakura.

_Sepertinya kalian berhasil. Voucher nonton dan belanja itu akan kuberikan besok. Datanglah ke kampusku di jam makan siang. _

Kurama menutup ponselnya. Ia mengambil laptop dan mulai membukanya ketika bergumam, "Dengan begini aku tidak perlu melihat ekspresi menderita yang menjengkelkan itu lagi dari wajahnya. Dasar, adik merepotkan." []

**_END_**

**a/n**

halo, jadi saya kembali dengan sebuah one shot sebagai event spesial Hari Valentine. event ini diadakan oleh grup Fanfiction Indonesia yang dibuat oleh Eins-Zwei. Buat yang tertarik gabung/ingin tau tentang grup itu, silakan japri Eins. Terima kasih!

salam.


End file.
